Mayhem in Ikeburo
by BlackAngle24
Summary: Mikado tried his hardest to convince Izaya and Shizuo to become friends. When it didn't work he thought of having a drinking party with just the three of them. Shizuo x Mikado x Izaya
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I hop you readers will like this story. Its mainly BOYXBOY so if you don't like then please leave.

Thanks and I hope you will like this story.

* * *

Prologue

Mikado wake up with a sudden feeling of pain from the body down. When he tried to turn he felt something hold him in place with a tight grip. He looked down only to be shocked that there were two of Ikeburo's fearsome men Izaya and Shizuo holding him like a stuff teddy bear, both naked.

_What the hell happen last night?_ Mikado thought. All he remember was inviting both of Ikaburo's most fearsome men to a drink. It was the toughest yet dumbest thing he ever did. It was a miracle that his apartment haven't been turned to bits yet. He was hoping to convince the two enemies to become friends but when it didn't work he decided that having a drinking party wouldn't hurt. Instead it was only just Mikado drinking the most seeing those two in his house was scaring him enough to drink a lot more.

Mikado stiffen when he saw Izaya moved a bit, Izaya slowly open his eye to find Mikado shaking. He grinned his cocky smile at him, "Hey lovely, how was your nape? I hope you have slept well."

Mikado try his hardest to glare at Izaya, " What happen last night?"

"Oh, that well you see while me and Sizzy here were wondering when to kill each other or have a drinking contest you were just standing in the corner all drunk. Hehehe, you human are so fun you know, right when you see something as scarey as me and Shizuo, you thought you could find a solution by drinking yourself to death hoping for the worse to end soon." Izaya said while giving mikado a back rub, much to Mikado annoyance.

"B-But how did we get to this position? All I remember was seeing you guys were about to tackle each other down, that's it." Mikado said trying not to yell.

Izaya moved to a more comfortable position and lay on Mikado chest staring up at him smiling, "Really? What I remember was that you begged us to not cause a havic in your home and heck you even begged if there was any way to stop us from ever fighting anymore."

"What happen then?" Mikado said trying his hardest to look at Izaya strait in the eye.

"What else do you think, Mi-ka-do?" Izaya said sliding his finger down on Mikado's chest.

Mikado looked down to find hickys all over his body. He then started to freak out thinking that the whole world just collapsed on him. When he tried to move he felt like an arrow had just aim his behind with fire. he fell before he could even get to the bathroom.

Izaya laugh hysterically at him, "Man you were drunk last night, Oh well I'm sure it will come back to you." He said before he pecked Mikado on the lips and stood up to head to the bathroom to take a shower. Right Before Mikado could say anything Shizuo started to wake-up. He freaked out wondering what to do right now or else.

"Have fun explaining to Sizzy there, oh and last night was a blast." Izaya said before closing the door to the bathroom leaving Mikado with a now awake Shizuo by him.

_End_

* * *

Thanks so much and also if there is any suggestion to this story or you think this story should continue anymore pleas let me know. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Its me again and I want to thank my fellow readers in favoring this and I hope that you continue to help me out later on.

* * *

Chapter 1

"How can this be happening to me?" Mikado yelled at the sky above holding his head in misery. He was walking home with both Kida and Anri by his side. Mikado had already explain of the event that had happen last night and not to mention how he was able to get out of there before Izaya and Shizuo tackle him.

_Flashback_

_"So what you saying Pipsqueak is that you, me and that mutt just literally had a threesome with you?" Shizuo said rubbing his head looking down at his broken sunglasses he crushed while thinking of that overrated Izaya._

_"I know it sound really mess up but its the truth. I feel so awful for dragging you in this mess Shizuo and I hope that both of you can forgave me a-" before Mikado could say anymore Shizuo was right at his face shoving him down on to the bed floor kissing him and nipping on his shoulder blade._

_Mikado turned hot red. He tried to push Shizuo off him but sadly failed. "Shizuo! What the heck you doing?" Mikado said trying to hold back a moan._

_"What does it look like?" Shizuo said nipping on Mikado's ear. _

_"To be real I think I might just like you Mikado." Shizuo said full of lust in his ear._

_Right before Shizuo could go any further Izaya came strait out of the bathroom all fresh and clean."Mikado my dear, ready for round two?" When Izaya looked down he wasn't that surprised to find Shizuo staring dagger eyes at him._

_"I-ZA-YA, GET OUT OF IKEBURO!" Shizuo scream not noticing Mikako ran out of the room cloths in hand._

_end of flashback_

"My, our poor own Mikado here just got laid and lost his virginity to two of Ikaburo's most fearsome men, sich a tragedy it is don't you agree Anri?" Kida said smiling when he saw Anri giggled.

"You guys this is serious. I literally just provoke two enemy on me. I'm surprised I didn't got turned limb from limb yet."Mikado cried out.

Anri looked at her friend oddly, "Don't fret Mikado-kan, it not all bad I mean at least you were able to get out in time and swore to yourself you never drink underage again."

Mikado sigh agreeing to what she said, "Yeah I guess your right, but at least Izaya and Shizuo are out of my life for now."

"Now that just mean, you actually think that I would leave you?" Someone said behind them by the stores. Mikado almost squeak turning his head toward the very man he left at his home, Izaya.

"I-Izaya?" Mikado try to say back away when Izaya got closer to him. Kida and Anri stayed by the side fearing they might get mixed up into this but ready if Mikado needed them.

"Now, now can't you tell that both me and Sizzy were worried sick about you when you just ran off like that without a good-bye kiss to the both of us though I must admit seeing your cute butt running was worth it. Izaya said giggling at the memory.

Mikado tried his best to hold his blush when he thought of that. Seeing that a few people had just stop to look at them Izaya decided to grab Mikado and drag him to a corner where no one will look. He told both Kida and Anri that Mikado was in safe hand and should hurry home before taking Mikado away and pulling him in the ally.

"I see you had a fun time last night, Honey." Izaya said leaning over Mikado. pecking him on the lips over and over.

"Look this isn't right." Mikado said trying to pry him off.

"Says the one that wanted this." Izaya said trying to get to Mikado to open his mouth.

Mikado tried to think of a way out before it become a nightmare and thought of a stupid idea"Look last night was just nothing, I mean it was just a drunken mishap really just a one nighter get it?"

"One nighter?" Izaya said stopping what he was doing.

"Ye-yeah. I mean if we do things like this it mean you prefer me more of a sex doll but I'm more of a dating first kind, I mean if you prefer nighters then w-what good is dining it with no love?" Mikado said trying to smile. Izaya seemed clueless thinking about what Mikado had just said, when he let go and stood staring at the ground below Mikado took this chance to run like hell and find a nearest place to hide before Izaya found out he was gone. Luckily Mikado found a door leading to a bar house in the ally and headed tword the. Right when he went in he finally took a deep breath of relief not caring for the smoke around there. Out of no were he heard a familiar voice.

"OI! What you doing here princess?" Someone yelled at the bar stool. Mikado freaked out seeing that the voice was no other then Shizuo's.

* * *

Thank you for reading oh and also I'm planning on making a fanfic about Layle from final fantasy vs Jack from rise of the Guardians. I'm still making plans though but if I do make it you'll be the first to know. Thanks and hope to see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter Mikado meets up with Shizuo at a bar while Izaya try to understand what Mikado had just said to him in the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"SHIZUO! Uh fanzy meeting you here." Mikado said to Shizuo that was sitting at the bar stool reading a magazine about how to please a woman on a first date.(Didn't expect Shizuo to be that kind.)

Shizuo blew out a puff of smoke and threw the cigarette away, he walked trowed Mikadeo grabbing his hand and leading him to a coner booth where none will disturb them. The lights turn dim red and the music stared to play Super psycho love song bringing everyone to the dance floor.

"So what bring you here, Cupcake?" Shizuo said leaning down on the table.

Mikado frigid when the bartender had ask if they wanted a couple's drink special but found Mikado was underage and just give him a apple juice instead. Mikado blushed more when he saw the way the ladies dance with such skittish cloths on.

"Um. . . I was about to head home with my friends and I decided um that I wanted to check this place out and see if you were around." Mikado said blushing.

"Wow, first time someone wanted to look me up and not freak out." Shizuo said smiling, Mikado blushed even more just seeing Shizuo smile like that.

Shizuo look up at the fading sun in the window, he lite a cigarette and took a rife of it. "Let me guess, Izaya stalking you?" Mikado was surprise seeing that Shizuo understand his situatiuon.(Creepy)

"How did you know" Mikado asked.

"Heh, trust me when you had to deal with that guy since high school you get to know how he does his work." Shizuo said taking a rife.

* * *

Izaya leaned against the wall where he and Mikado were at thinking of what Mikado had just said to him. _So he want a lover not a sex life? Whats the difference? _As Izaya was thinking he heard a noise beside him, when he turned he saw Kida and Anri glaring at him.

Izaya tried to hide his amument, "Didn't I tell you to head home already? Its almost getting dark."

"Listen here yo-" Kida was about to say but Anri stopped him. "You see Izaya, Mikado is a good friend of ours and we don't want anything to happen to him and since you and well Shizuo took his heart in half we appreciate that you treat him like a proper lover should."

"And if we see Mikado crying because of you, you'll be in a lot of pain." Kida said in and angry hissing voice.

Izaya was confused about this, "What do you mean?"

"You know treat him like he's special take him out show him your true shelf." Kida said

_I might need this_. Izaya said taking out a notepad and pen while listening to Kida and Anri's suggestion.

* * *

It was already getting dark now, Shizuo had offered Mikado a walk down the streets since its a warm nights. While they were walking Shizuo decided to rub his shoulders in comfort not that Mikado didn't mind.

"About the night earlier I'm sorry about making you two coming to my place and getting drunk and doing you know." Mikado said in embarrassment.

Shizuo just smiled seeing Mikado cute face like that,"Don't worry will ya, at least it took most of my frustration out, I'm surprised your still in one piece after that." Mikado turn more red after hearing that yet at the same time he wanted to learn more about this guy even though he was Ikaburo's most fearsome men.

"Hey Mikado you wanna head home, its starting to get cold?" Shizuo ask wondering if he wanted to gave him a jacket seeing him shivering like that.

_If I get laid by him let this be signed in my funeral stone "Got ram by a bull."_

"Um,Ok I'll buy us something to watch while we at it." Mikado ask not noticing someone behind him.

"Great, can I come?" Someone said

"CRAP!" Mikado screamed.

"_and a black panther_."

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know if you want this to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, me again! Thanks for posting this story and helping me out, I really appreciate it. In this page Mikado, Shizuo and Izaya head to Mikado's apartment to watch a movie. Shizuo as you already know wanted to picked a fight with Izaya but Izaya had something to say about both their relationship of Mikado and how they should deal with it manly style. Sound weird I know.

* * *

Chapter 3

Mikado turned around to face Izaya that was leaning aganst a tree glowing underneath the lamp up above. Before Mikado could say anything Shizuo yelled.

"IZAYA, STAY AWAY FROM IKABURO AND STAY AWAY FROM MIKADO, YOU HEAR?" Shizuo said in an angry voice but Izaya just laugh.

"Just so you know Mikado belong to me too, rrriiiggghhhttt Mi-ka-do?" Izaya said looking at the blushing boy that was standing Shizuo who was shielding him.

"Well um . . . " Mikado was scared shitless and only thought of changing the subject, "Hey why don't we both g-go to my apartment and watch a movie s-shall we? It will make me real happy if we both go together with no fighting tonight." He said, Shizuo wanted to protest but decided to hold on.

They went to a near by movie rental and grab a few Marvel movies, Izaya wanted to get a hit star porn movie staring two guys aiming for one boy witch was happening to Mikado right now but Mikado hastilly said no right away. When they got to his rotten apartment Mikado had aferd both of them if they wanted a drink. Right when Mikado head to the Kitchen Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the color of his shirt and slammed him to the ground.

"Now, Now. Is that any way to treat a guess?" Izaya said grinning.

Shizuo clench his teeth and said, "Shut it, why are you still here anyway, didn't I made it clear earlier that Mikado belong too me only."

"Well can't say he is fully yours I mean we both went on him at the same time and beside worn't Mikado be sad if he see us like this in HIS home fighting even though we promise we worn't?" Izaya said scraching his chin. Shizuo wanted to badly punch the guy but decided to give in and stand as far away from Izaya as possible while waiting for Mikado.

"Well either way I'm planning on claiming Mikado tonight and your not invited." Shizuo said.

"I doubt Mikado will ever accept you if you do that." Izaya said standing up.

"Eh?" Shizuo said.

Izaya grinned, "You see my - I mean our darling Mikado is more of a dating kind and if we go too fare as in rape him right then and there he may not look as us as lovers but more of a sex fiend."

Shizuo was a bit spectacle and decided to listen to the rat knowing he have no chose at this moment."So what you saying, Rat?"

"What I'm trying to say in that thick skull of yours is that we should do as little sexual attempt till Mikado fully accept us both then go for the claiming his ass." Izaya said smelling the cookie Mikado was just backing in the oven.

Shizuo start to stand up glaring at him,"No way I'm sharing him with you,I know what we did was a one night stand but I'm still gonna keep Mikado as my own with out you twisting his mind with one of your dirty tricks again."

"Oh I see, I guess you prefer just taking him right here slamming him to the ground hard as he cry and beg you to stop screwing him or you just gonna tearing him to pisces limb from limb till he submit to you like some kind of hooker?" Izaya said. Shizuo flinch at what he just said there.

Noway will he ever want to do that, he may had difficulty with his other girlfriend before but Mikado was different. He actually stood up to him to ask him to go drinking even though he him shelf was scary as hell to come face to face with. So with a huge humph sound he sit down strait seeing he lost.

Izaya grinned even more mockenly,"I'll tell you what, why don't we make a bet? Winner take Mikado as his own."

Shizuo look up with one eye raise underneath his sunglasses,"I'm listening."

"We both want Mikado right? How about we both date him separately, we start to take the sex thing slow on him and after a few months or so we come up to him and see for ourshelves witch one does Mikado prefer umong the both of us without any fighting. But if one of us just go head long instead will forfit out of the game and lose him forever." Izaya said starting to crave for the cookie being mad in the kitchen.

"What would happen if Mikado want the both of us instead of just one?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya only smiled," Then I guess it'll be just a three way with us, both of us going for Mikado skin, making him rough all over none stop though he will be in ultimate pain by mourning from now on, don't you agree and just so you know I'll only go for Mikado not you." He said dreamly while laughing seeing Shizuo blush.

Shizuo wanted to so badly to punch Izaya so much right now but held on and stood there for a while taking it all in, _A month dating Mikado into submission, I guess I could take that._ he thought before finally agreeing. "Fine, but no sceming got that punk." he point out.

"Deal."Izaya said mockingly.

"By the way, where you got this stupid idea from anyway?" Shizuo ask.

"Oh, from Anri and Kida." Izaya said looking up to see his favorite doll coming in.

Mikado finally came back into the living room holding a tray full of hot chocolate coffee and sweet ginger cookies in both hand. "Who want treats?" He said before putting the tray down on a table in the corner and heading to his old tv to get one of the movie he bought into the player.

Before he clicked play he felt an uneasiness and turned to see both Izaya and Shizuo staring at him like he's pray. "Um. . . Did I miss something?"

* * *

Thanks for reading oh and guess what. The new story of _Jack (Rise of the guardians) vs Layle (Final Fantasy)_ is on fanfic now so if you want to read. Please let me know if their is any suggestion to this story and please read the new fanfic I had just made. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thanks for reading my fanfic I really appriciate it so much. In this one Mikado dating Izaya so it mainly **Izaya x Mikado**. In this story Izaya seem to know something odd.

* * *

Chapter 4

The school bell rang for the first time of spring break, both Kida and Anri was walking to the Russian sushi restaurant with Mikado at the lead.

"So that was the bet? Both dating you separately until the end of the month?" Kida asked looking at Mikado who had bags in his eyes.

"Ye-yeah, I guess." Mikado said while walking like a zombie. Can't blame him knowing he had to deal with the twisted Izaya and the inhuman Shizuo for the rest of the month and he have no idea of how to get out of this.

"I just wanna know how they got this idea from the beginning." Mikado said. Both Kida and Anri remain silent fearing that Mikado might lash out at them for telling Izaya about the plan. They had already made a bet on who will get their friend Mikado as his own. Anri and Kida for Shizuo, even Celity and Shinra had made a bet for Izaya to win.

Anri turned to see Izaya heading their way. She turned to Kida motion him to move aside and head to a nearest hiding place behind a dumpster in the ally. When Mikado turn to look for them Izaya grabbed him by the shoulder giving him a tight embrace.

Izaya whispered in his ear seductively,"Hello Mikado my dear."

"Izaya! Ho- When did you get here?" Mikado said trying to pry Izaya arm off.

"Well since you asked, I just came out of the porn store looking for some gay films and chains and wrips." When Izaya said that he grinned seeing Mikado turn to bright red. Both Kida and Anri couldn't help but giggle seeing Mikdao frantically swoop his head around trying to find his friends with no luck.

"Actually, I just came by to look for you since today is gonna be our first date." Izaya said dragging Mikado away into the swarming crowd.

Anri and Kida

Anri jumped out from behind the dumpster and patted herself down. "I see that Izaya is having fun with this. It is a shame that Mikado can't be with anyone else now since he is now marked as both Izaya and Shizuo's right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kida said coming from behind. Anri had already known of Kida affection for his old bf but they both know that it wasn't meant to be seeing that Mikado have already found someone else to love but not him.

Anri looked down sadly holding her hand bag tightly in her hand."Kida, I'm sorry for -"

"Its okay, it was nothing more then friend affection that's all, Now let go get some sushi and wait till Mikado come back tomorrow hopefully with a good story to tell eh?" Kida said sacking his head happily but still in pain in side.

Izaya and Mikado

"Mikado, will you stop friggiting and drink your tea." Izaya said.

Both were in a loctery restaurant up in the seventh floor admiring the view of Ikabukuro seeing the golden sun setting. Mikado was force into a tuxedo by Izaya who said that a date shouldn't have school involved. Izaya was just being Izaya drinking his find glass of Bloody Merry staring at Mikado longingly. He loved that Mikado was such a good listener since all he ever talked about was how much he love human and their stupidity and their twisted ways.

"Izaya, um you don't find this quit odd." Mikado said trying to enjoy his pasta avoiding Izaya's red eyes that was gazing at him.

Izaya looked oddly at Mikado then return to his cocky grin, " What do you mean, My dear?" He said leaning on his arm looking out at the sunset though the clear glass.

"Well you do realize you are dating a boy here and I'm not that special at all you see, I um just like any normal guy out there that just wanna an ordinary life," Right when Mikado said that he look up to see Izaya no longer smiling but glared dagger at him. He wanted so bad to run but foze at the spot.

When Izaya saw Mikado jumped he relaxed and apologized."Heh, you human are just so interesting. Saying being gay is not normal or being a famous person is special then you. To answer your theory Mikado is there no such thing as normal. I'm not normal, your not normal, everyone in this building isn't normal." Izaya said turning to the crowds around them that were busy eating their own supper. A few had stopped to listen to Izaya words even Mikado.

"You human just don't get it, if your saying being married to a CIA is so normal or saying a headless rider isn't normal well then I guess we are all insane seeing that what we believe or even think is only normal to our own eyes and not theirs. Mikado, what you just said is nothing more then your theory of normal." Izaya said taking a sip of his drink.

Mikado remain silent looking into Izaya's eyes trying to see if he was lieing but there was nothing in them but bloody darkness.

Izaya looked up at Mikado longingly then finally spoked." If what you think is normal then I guess being gay, undead, or special isn't but just plain un-normal then I guess we all are." He finally set his glass down.

Mikado finished his pasta in a matter of minutes seeing Izaya was already finished his. Right when they left a few waitress came by asking Izaya few odd question of their own which Izaya kindly give to them. Mikado remain silent seeing there was nothing to say at all. When they headed out, Izaya held onto Mikado's hand tightly swinging it in the air happily humming his favorite tune.

"So Mikado, you want to go anywhere else? Unless you prefer somewhere that not gayest?" Izaya said looking at Mikado who haven't spoked for the whole evening.

"Actually," said looking up at Izaya with a small smile on his lips, "Let go somewhere where the sun don't shine but the moon and lights does."(a.k.a the park)

"WOW! Now that was gay" Izaya said, he raised Mikado hand to his lip and give it a quick peak. "But, its normal."

"OH! I almost forgot." Izaya said looking at his watch. "Tomorrow is Shizuo turn to date you." He grinned at Mikado.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review if you have any suggestion. Sorry if it so sort though but Thanks so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, me again thanks for helping me on my story. If there is anything I need to work on please let me know, thank you. In this page it mainly on about the others in Ikuburo and how they feel about Mikado's love life with dating both Izaya and Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter 5

Celty (during Mikado's date with Izaya)

Celty was riding her black motorbike around Ikeburo mailing all the package illegal or too dangerouse to the human being. She couldn't wait to come home after all her delivering and meet up with her dear Shina at a fancy dinner place tonight. As she drove off to the park, Celty look up to see the moon shine brightly up in the air smiling an evil smile at the city below. She then looked around to see many faces of people passing by either talking on their phone or chatting to one another. As she look she saw far in the park Celty notice both Mikado and Izaya laughing together, sitting in the park bench eating ice-cream that they bought.

Celty sigh, _Love is such a strange thing_ she thought as she drove off back on the road ignoring the red signal that went on. _I wonder if its worth having two man go after the same person, in the end one of them will lose the other. I wonder how that poor friend of his Kida is dealing with this._She stopped at the front of a bar house getting her delivery out of her pack._ Perhaps I should drop by and buy him some sweets. _She thought before she went inside the bar house holding a rare viper drink in both her hands.

Kida at home

Kida lay in his bed looking up at the crack ceiling in his room daydreaming of the time both he and Mikado were kid. He always wanted Mikado to come to this city with him and enjoy its magic but never had he thought he will feel anything for his old time friend, seeing that Mikado was literally taking out of his own hand into another well by two people.

_If only things were different between him and Mikado, if only he didn't join the yellow scarf, if only. . . _Kida turned his head from the bed and shut his eyes tightly thinking of what could have happen if he had stop Mikado from inviting Shizuo and Izaya to a drink he might have been able to hold on to Mikado just a bit longer.

As he lays there he heard his phone range. As he was about to grab it, it already went to voice mail.

"Hey Kida its me Kyohei. Me and my crew here, heard all about Mikado dating Izaya and Shizuo and were wondering what that all about so-"

Out came a Erika screaming in the phone that made Kida jump out of his bed in surprise. "EEHHHH, KYAAAAA! THREESOME, THREESOME, THREESOME! Kida You have to tell me the whole thing or better yet tell me where Mikado is so I could get the juice please, please, PLEASE!" She scream into the phone.

Kida head a few rustleing noise in the back till it finally came back to Kyohei's voice, "Sorry about that, anyway if there is anything you know, you need help on you can come to us and talk about it. Were there if you need anything." Kida couldn't help but blush a bit hearing something like that coming from his friend Kyohei. "Well let us know if you got this message, kay bye." He hung up leaving Kida in silent.

Kida sigh silently,"If only the yellow scarf didn't exits then maybe we could have been firends from the start."

Anri

Anri stand at her kitchen counter cleaning her Sword blade clean with her handkerchief wondering what Mikado and Kida was doing_. I hope Izaya is treating Mikado well on that date of his._ She thought silently.

As she wrip her blade an image of Izaya cradling a naked Mikado in his sweaty arms pop up in her head. It freak her out, dropping the Katana down on the fool making a lout thud noise.

"I didn't think that, I didn't just see that." Anri screamed in embarrassment. Thank goodness no one was around to see her in such a state especially Kida or even Mikado at that matter.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I know it was short but I thought I should put in on what the other Durarara characters are doing. Review if you like and thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait. In this story Mikado get ravished by some perverts and later get saved by Shizuo. Just a warning there will be some criticizing about being gay.

* * *

Chapter 6

Mikado at home

It was already the afternoon and the not a single cloud where hanging in the sky. Mikado took a quick drink of his soda while trying to get ready for his next date. There was a bet that if Shizuo or Izaya is able to win Mikado's heart in a month then he could have him all to them shelve. but the problem was that Mikado have no clue who he liked. In truth he was force into their fun game of theirs but luckily in return they promise not to destroy Ikeburo over their jealousy rage.

When he got out of his apartment block he hear rustling from behind him. When he turned there was no one. _Must be my imagination_, he thought. He continue walking but heared the sound again. Thinking in his head it might be a mad man he started to run. Mikado stop in a corner and look again to see if his persurer was there but wasn't. Before he could relaxe someone grab him by the color and drag him to a nearest dumster area and thre him into the wall.

"OUCH!" Mikado yelp in pain. He open his eyes to see three tall men cornering him.

The first man with the bold head spoke,"So this is the shit-head dating the two big guys."

Th second larger then the other,"Gotta admit he is quite the looker,huh?"

The last to speak was at least a bit good looking then the other grab Mikado by the neck, "How about we enjoy him while he still fresh." he grinned.

Before mikado could do anything he hears a loud snap sound and the scream coming from the bolded man. He turned to see the other had calloped already. There stood Shizuo still wearing his bartender suit staring dagger eyes at him.

Seeing Mikado at such a stated made Shizuo clench his teeth so tight to the point the cigarette but snap in his mouth, "Who told you idiots you are aloud to touch whats mine.

The n that held Mikado let go instantly and ran of screaming in fear. Before Shizuo had the chance to chance after him Mikado held on to him in a tight embrace.

"No Shizuo please, I'm sure he learn his lesson." Mikado plead to Shizuo, he already knew full well what would happen if Shizuo was at a full time mad and it wasn't pretty when he's done.

Shizuo took a deep breath then turned to Mikado,"Sorry if I was late, you should have just waited for me at your place." He said patting his head.

Mikado couldn't help but blush seeing how nice Shizuo was but soon open his eyes to see two men on the ground where still uncouncous and they where in a dumster ally. "So umm . . . You wanna grab a snake?" Mikado said trying to cover his embaressment.

Shizuo with Mikado

As they continue down the street to a pizza parlor. Shizuo notice some of the people start to scurry away from him. He sigh knowing how they think of him, a monster. He turned to see Mikado by him trying to hide his blush while still holing onto Shizuo's hand. He smiled seeing at least Mikado doesn't see him as some sort of beast.

He turned to Mikado and give him a quick peck on the head, "What was that for?" Mikado asked.

Shizuo smiled, "Cause I wanted to."

"Oh look here girls, its two gay guys kissing on the street." Someone spoke.

Both look up to see the three angel girls staring at them giggling. "Guys are so weird."

The leader of the three decided to go up the the two face, "Well it obvious they don't know that, I mean look at them an older man dating a school boy how dull, you're mommy that away little boy." She pointed to where they have left off at. The angel girls started to laugh seeing how Mikado wanted to cry right there.

Shizuo snapped seeing Mikado like that, "You girls better watch what the f*&$* you say,"

"EEEEHHHH!" The three girls squeal.

"Haven't anyone told you not to mess with other people's business?" Shizuo yelled taking one step close to them while the other three walk back.

"SHIZUO!" Mikado yelled grabbing his hand. Taking it as a que the three girls ran off squealing right before they yelled "hobos" loudly.

"Che, you know what, the hell with this date. lets go to my place and watch a movie there." Shizuo said grabbing Mikado hand and dragging him to a different direction away from the swarming crowed.

"What you want to watch?" Shizuo asked.

"Anything but smut, already dealt with that last week." Mikado said

"Last week?"

"You, me, Izaya, you know." Mikado said looking away.

"Oh."

* * *

Sorry if its so short, thanks for reading. lwt me know if I there needs to be any improvement.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for not updating this sooner guess I had a lot on my mind lately well I hope you guys will continue to support me and help me out in improving my writing, thank you. As you recall Izaya made a bet with Shizuo that they both have a date with Mikado, no funny business and by the end of the month Mikado must decide weather or not he like either Izaya or Shizuo or have both. Well in this chapter Izaya daydream about his uke Mikado in his office, Namie gets annoyed and try to seduce at the spot, read to find out what happen next.

* * *

Chapter 7

Izaya's office

"Ahhhh, love is such a wonderful thing don't you agree Nami?" Izaya said singing, he rolled around his chair looking up at the ceiling thinking of how he was going to bed Mikado one day hopefully without Shizuo interfering.

"Well yes, but its all the same. Love is filled with jealousy, love is filled with madness, learning how to control it is the hardest problem to men kind." Nami said making coffee for her boss Izaya. Just hearing about the boy that was the leader of the Dollars sent chill up her bone, she never forgot how he was able to control an entire phone and gain access of everyone with just a press of a button. Truly genius beyond even her knowledge.

"Yes indeed it is a problem to handle like you're love for your dearest brother Seiji?" Izaya said turning to face the wide window, Nami stop pouring the coffee into the cup and turn to glare at her boss who just sat there grinning knowing he just hit the jack pot.

"Heh, well unlike your love for your Mikado, my love for my brother mean a lot to me, more then you could possibly imagine." She said picking up the coffee and head to her boss's table."Seiji is everything to me and as a sister I must do what I can to make him happy."

"Ah yes, a sibling's affection is such a wonderful thing, I always adore it but love like a mate is something else its more like taming a wild creature and making a bond byond all else not like a affection to a family bond, they are way diffrent." Izaya said turning to grab his coffie and drink it.

"You just don't understand what it mean for me when it come to Mikado, he is my world."

"That sound a bit cokie, you only slept with him ounce and now anoucing that he's you're only star." Namie said looking at the pile of unfinish paperwork that Izaya haven't yet fullfilled to finish.

"Of course he's my stare, the very though of him make my skin have goosebump, make yme want to ravish him all night long, ahh the things we did that fateful night was like the heaven themshelves had made that possible just so I could come face to face to my true Snow White though I had to deal with the hutsman (Shizuo)," Izaya said, before he could take another drink of his coffie Nami grab his hand and gently place his coffie on the table.

"You mean love as in lust, or love as in desire? You sound more horny then in love, if that is the case-" Nami then lean in towred Izaya chair and peck his check."Then I worn't mind filling his shoe for you,"

"What are you saying?" Izaya said.

"Oh come now, you just opsese with his body, you don't love him beside he's a guy its just not natruale sooner or later you gonna like someone else and just scadadle like that," Namie said while unbuttoning her boss's shirt surprised that Izaya not doing anything about that."Forget about him, right now I'm the one in heat," She said trying to act all lusty.

Izaya stare at her for the longest time then sigh in defeat seeing she actraureally meant it."I'm guess your not drunk is that correct?"

"Well if I was then this would have been a lot easier," Nami said and started to head for Izaya 's neck to bite it, but before she could Izaya slap her in the face. It stune Nami for a bit, never had she thought she ever get slap by anyone not even by Izaya.

Before she could do anything Izaya grab her by the choker and lean at her face, "You actrally think I'm that type of guy to sleep with anyone beside my own lover, what the hell do you think I am. This is more to me then you could possibly imagine, I love Mikado and thats that, even if its was a one night stand I'm gonna get him one way or another and just so we are clear I'm only faithful to one person only and that person not you." Izaya said in a sinister voice. Nami was filled with so much fear she couldn't bugge thinking of what her boss will do next so she stood there fozen while her boss glare her up.

After what seem hours of horror Izaya finally let her go allowing Nami to take in full air back in her lungs, "Forgive me I didn't think I could just lose it there, I had no idea I had that sort of tempr in me," Izaya said scratching his nose in irritation.

"(Cough,cough) man, all this because of a simple joke?(cough)" Nami said rubbing her neck.

"Don't joke about these stuff got that, it might kill you one day," Izaya said resting his shoulder on the table top.

Namie decided it was high to to leave before it get even more awkward and started to head for the door, "You trully have change you know that right? All for that boy, Mikado." She said shutting the door behind he.

"Yeah," Izaya said smiling, "All because of him,"

_All because of that boy, I truly have change, what had gotten into me, had I literally fell off the face of the earth and strait into Narnia? Guess I'm more human then I thought. _Izaya thought to him shelf

He turn to look at the calender, only a month of this silly game and Mikado must decide weather he like him or Shizuo. "Screw this game," Izaya said clenching his teeth. He jump off his chair and start heading to Mikado's apartment.

* * *

I hope this was enough, please let me know if you like it, and sorry for not updating this sooner. Please comment if you want thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey its been a while I know just thought I should update before I forget again. In this chapter Izaya comes over to have fun with Mikado who was still debating weather or not he liked either Izaya or Shizuo. While Shizuo him shelf is wondering if he should find a real job and convince Mikado to be his and not Izaya's. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Mikado's apartment

Mikado sat on his mattress bed typing on his laptop to his friend Kida online.

Mikado - I don't know what I should do anymore Kida, I mean I kinda like Shizuo but I also like Izaya but they're nit even my types

Kida - Well the choice is all yours weather you want either one of them and f-y-i you are dating two of Ikaburo's most fearsome guys in all the planet, beside Celity. If you break up with one of them the other will go on a rampage and if you reject both of them you might not live long to even have kids.

Mikado-All I wanted was to have them stop fighting each other that's all I wanted not get-

Kida - Nailed in the ass by two men in one night?

Mikado - Well, yes.

(Ding, Dong)

Mikado - Oh some one at the door, I have to go now bye.

Kida - bye

Mikado shuts his laptop off and head to the door. He peek into the window hole to find Izaya on the other side of his door. He quickly open it up and let Izaya in.

"Izaya, W-What are you doing here?" Mikado asked shutting the door.

"Oh I just came by to see how my lovely Mikado is doing is all," Izaya said putting his jacket on the floor.

Mikado felt very awkward seeing that he's all alone with Izaya knowing they slept together without Shizuo in this very room."So um do you want some coffee, I'll um go make -" Izaya slam his hand onto the wall right next to him.

"Actually what I really want," Izaya said before pecking his lips, "Is to have you."

Shizuo working at the bar

It was already 1 in the mourning, the bar was already was already close. Shizuo decided to go out smoking since it was a nice night out.

Shizuo lean over the wall he look up to the sky wondering weather he should go check on Mikdao or not, _I doubt he wanna see me since its one in the mourning, I wonder if I should at least give him a text good night . . . na it might be a little gay. What am I saying I am gay . . .for Mikado._

He took a huge puff of smoke and breath it out, _I wonder if I should get a different job, one that doesn't involved me killing perhapes._

Shizuo then toss the left over cigarette onto the ground and stomp it on the spot. _Maybe I should just go check on him, I'm sure he might still be awake._

Back at Mikado's house

"W-wait, Izaya what about the bet?" Mikado begged trying to push Izaya off of him but failed as Izaya held on to his hand tightly as he tried to unbuckle his belt.

"B-but muph-" Mikado was silent with a kiss as Izaya held on to him tightly, when he finally let go he headed strait down to his chest and pecked on one of his shaking body and gently kiss his chess, Mikado flinch by his kiss.

"You know its a lot more fun when its just the two of us don't you agree Mikado?" Izaya said as he place his hand gently onto Mikado's nipple and pinch it real hard, Mikado yelp in surprise he then tried to kick Izaya on the shine.

"Why are you doing this, is this some sort of game to you?" Mikado said

Izaya grinned at Mikado, "Maybe, maybe not. All that matter now is you and me -"

"THEN WHAT'S GOOD ABOUT IT ?!" Mikado yelled

That was the first time Izaya had heard Mikado ever yelled especially at him,

Mikado took a deep breath then spoke, "T-the truth is I don't know anything about you and Shizuo, I-I barley even know when your birthday is and we already got laid all because of my STUPIDEST idea that I thought that if we had a drinking party maybe you guys could talk and heck who knows might even date each other."

That froze Izaya stait there when Mikado said he and Shizuo should date.

"In the end I just get laid by both of you, then being betted on, and now going to get rapped by YOU." Mikado finally said aloud.

Izaya look down at Mikado's laying before him in silent, taking it all in on what he had just said to him, "Hugh, I give up"

He finally let go of Mikado's hand and sit by the side of the mattress, Mikado see it was a good chance to change his cloths back on knowing Izaya wasn't looking.

"Sigh, Look like I'm going to lose this bet aren't I?" Izaya said turning around to face Mikado who was half way dressed.

"Maybe, maybe not right?" Mikado ask frantically trying to put his tye back on right.

Izaya sat there silently then suddenly bursted out laughing so loud it sent shiver down Mikado's spine, "Hahaha, I know you slept with both me and Shizuo heck why am I so upset about that, hehehe I mean I could sleep with a bunch of idiots like you out there yelling that they know whats right but do the easiest opposite and yet . . ." He then sat strait down next to Mikado, "Why is it that you are different then anyone else I've messed with?"

There was a long pause, no one spoked a word for a while till Mikado suddenly blurted out, "Are you relly in love with me?"

Izaya close his eyes and spoke silently smiling a little, "More then you know,"

(Ding,Dong)

* * *

I know the story may sound a bit odd but that's all I got, hope you guys like it. Please comment if you want.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating this sooner but wow its been a long time and school is almost starting well for me that is. Hope you guys like the chapter I made so comment if you want.

* * *

Mikado's Apartment

After almost getting raped by Izaya, Izaya decided to confess to him telling Mikado that he was unlike any other guys he's been with. After his confession the door bell ranged across the room. Mikado went up to go open the door only to see Shizuo on the other side holding a bag of sushi rolls.

Shizuo snapped at the sight of Mikado with his turned up uniform with a hicky on the side of his neak. He then turn to see Izaya looking at him by the bedroom. He ran up to him grab him by the color and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL YOU DO TO MIKADO? DID YOU ALREADY FORGET ABOUT THE BET I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU JUST DID TO HIM YOU MOMSTER!"

Mikado rush over and try to push Shizuo away from Izaya, "N-no he didn't do anything to me Shizuo I swear he just came to have a talk with me."

Shizuo let Izaya down to look at Mikado scared face,"Bu-but your cloths and that hicky."

"I asked for it, I hurt his feelings and he got mad that it," Mikado lied to Shizuo to keep Izaya safe.

Izaya just silently star at Mikado, _how could he cover up a guy after what he did to him?_ he thought.

He took a deep breath then patted Mikado on the shoulder. "You know what Shizuo? Forget about this crappy bet we had with Mikado,"

"Huh?" Both Shizuo and Mikado said at the same time looking at Izaya.

"I touched Mikado before this month was over so I lost, you can have Mikado as your own." He said then he start walking out of the Aparment door.

"Huh but wait, what do you mean? Didn't you say you liked me, don't you love me?" Mikado said trying to go after him but Shizuo stop him at his track.

Izaya turn to face Mikado dead in the eye, "Love and like is two unlike things, what I have is just an obsession to take you away from Shizuo. Get that in your head while you still can," he said before waking off leaving Mikado in Shizuo's arm.

"I-za-ya," Mikado said silently even though knowing Shizuo was there.

"You love him too don't you?" Shizuo said.

Mikado stand there silently nodding yes to Shizuo.

Shizuo grab him by the chin and pull his face up so they were looking at each other face to face."I love you too, more then that Izaya ever will," he said in vain.

"Shizuo," Mikado said looking up at him, "I think I lik-love you too but right now I don't really know." Was all he could say before heading back into his apartment leaving Shizuo by the door with ruin sushis on the ground.

Behind the bushies near Mikado's apartment

While Shizuo was with Mikado Izaya strolled by looking like he was in tears. Anri was hiding in the bushies near by she had heard everything Izaya had said to Mikado and after seeing him almost in tear really teared her apart.

She only came by thinking she could try and spook his friend with a late night visit only to come across a love battle between Izaya and Shizuo over Mikado. Never in her life had she thought she see first hand Izaya actually surrendering a challenge even to Shizuo. She always did thought that Izaya may have been a great boyfriend for Mikado even though he was a bit crazy at time.

_ It can't possibly end like this not for Mikado _ She though in her head. She reached into her phone and start text her friend Kida.

_Please don't be asleep, if you help me I'll help you with your crush on Kyohei._ She text franticaly to him.

Kida with Kyohei in the Russian Sushi restrant

"Wow, so you guys open 24 hours a day?" Kida said eating his sausage roll.

"Of course, we do what pleases the Customer," Simon said smiling at him leaving Kida with his date Kyohei.

Somehow this mourning Kyohei was able to out run his friend to come over to Kida house with out notice and asked him to go out eating. Seeing he had nothing to do Kida agreed

"So Kida, how is it with Mikado?" Kyouhei ask while drinking his hot green tea.

"He's ok but I'm kinda worried about his relationship with Izaya and Shizuo, I'm surprised he's still in one piece after what they did to him that drunken night" Kida replied after eating his sushi.

"No I meant how is your feeling for him?" Kyouhi ask concern

Kida stopped what he was doing to look up at him to check if he was just teasing or not. Seeing he wanted an answer Kida took a deep breath and placed his chopstick onto the side. "You and i know that I still love Mikado no matter what, I know what I did in the past can't change what had already happen, you and i know that."

"Then why not move on?"

"I have been,but I still love him. Mikado was my first friend ever since I was little perhaps my first love," Kida said tears starting to roll down his eyes.

Kyouhei look at Kida like he was a new burn pup crying out to his mother he just couldn't help but stand up from his side of the seat and kiss Kida on the head gently,"Then can I be your next love?" He said before grabbing Kida's hand.

Kida then started to blush a tomato color. That was the first time anyone actually had the gut to kiss him in public like that even holding his hand was making it even worse.

The phone by them started to rang. Kida quickly pick it up seeing it was Anri.

"Kida, Izaya just broke off with Mikado," Anri said.

"What, how did this happen?" Kida replied.

"I don't know but we should do something. Seeing Mikado miserable like that really was terrible."

* * *

Comment if you want and sorry for not updating this a lot sooner. Thanks


End file.
